worldtriggerfandomcom-20200223-history
Eaglet
}} |double image = Anime= |-|Manga= |Organization = Border |Type = Normal |Class = Sniper |Manga = Chapter 14 |Anime = Episode 7 |imagewidth = 250 |Ability 1 = Excellent range |Ability 2 = High muzzle velocity |Ability 3 = High firepower |Romaji = Īguretto |kanji = イーグレット}} is a Sniper Trigger. Appearance Eaglet is a rifle with a black stock and forestock, and a stop front sight on top of the muzzle. The scope has a target dot reticle. Overview Since Haruaki Azuma was Border's first Sniper, this Trigger could not have existed until four years prior to Yūma's enlistment. Abilities Eaglet has the best range of all Sniper Triggers. In extraordinarily capable hands, it could hit a target from 1 kilometer away. Furthermore, the higher the trion levels of the user, the more its range can be increased. Eaglet also boasts optimal bullet speed, power and accuracy. Reacting to an Eaglet shot after it has been fired is regarded as a commendable feat. Since very few individuals are capable of it, predicting the exact target, timing and direction of an Eaglet shot is considered the only way to reliably protect oneself. In fact, Eaglet can easily break a Shield with a single bullet, unless there's a significant discrepancy in trion capacity, and although a focused Shield can stop it, it needs to be sufficiently concentrated, or it will be ineffective. Full Guard is also capable of withstanding an Eaglet shot. According to Reiji Kizaki, Border Sniper Triggers are very well made, so if the wielder has good aim, they will not miss. This was proven true when Isami Tōma and Tōru Narasaka managed to hit the small, shifting interstices in Hairein's defense. Overall, Eaglet has excellent stats and no real flaws. Consequently, it serves the purpose of a balanced, all around Sniper Trigger, and it is the most popular rifle in Rank Wars. Techniques Users See also: Eaglet Users Eaglet has 18 current users, including the Gunner Takaaki Katagiri. In fact, all users of Sniper Triggers from B-rank and above have had Eaglet in their Trigger set at some point. The only Sniper who currently lacks one in her Trigger set is Chika Amatori, who has recently replaced it with Hound. This list excludes those members of branches who do not participate in rank battles as well as the All-Rounder Reiji Kizaki. However, all 135 Snipers in Border are given an Eaglet to practice during joint training, including C-ranks. The Eaglet user with the most Solo Usage Points is Isami Tōma, the no. 1 Sniper and no. 4 solo combatant. Another notable user is Tōru Narasaka, the no. 2 Sniper. However, despite the gap in points, both were allegedly outmatched by former Sniper Mirai Hatohara with this Trigger. Trivia * An eaglet is a young eagle. ** Due to the two terms being homographs, Viz translates this Trigger's name as "Egret", which is a bird of the Ardeidae family. * Its design seems to be based on Remington Model 700. * Ken Satori is the only agent with two Eaglets in his Trigger set. References Navigation Category:Border Category:Trigger Category:Normal Trigger Category:Border Triggers Category:Sniper Triggers